


When I've Got Me, You, and Other Guys In The Room

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi, howdoesryansleepthroughit, jonmadeitawkwardbutohwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: What's the best way to experiment then to do it with your friends? Or make that FRIENDS.





	When I've Got Me, You, and Other Guys In The Room

**When I've Got Me, You, and Other Guys In The Room**

**::**

It was really weird... and odd. Weird and odd. Maybe that's why Ryan didn't mind so much. Considering the direction he was going in his life, he just followed wherever it will take him. It wasn't that surprising of what _could_ happen. Like, for instance, sitting on his bed in the cabin with Brendon and Spencer. They weren't together just for hanging out or writing their album - they wanted to try something.

The tension was quite clear in the room, and Spencer, who usually was great at starting conversations, was silent.

Ryan glanced at Brendon, but couldn't really read his friend's face.

"Ever had sex before?" Brendon asked.

"Have you?" The older boy countered.

Brendon shrugged. "Maybe."

The answer seemed to draw suspicion. With most people, 'maybe' meant no. But with Brendon, the answer was questionable.

Spencer's fingers twitched, and he bit his lip. "So, uh, you want to try?"

Ryan was unsure what to do. He just stared down at his feet. He and Brendon were on the side of the bed, legs hanging over. Spencer was in between, sitting legs criss-crossed.

Brendon gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Spencer tapped his knee anxiously.

Nothing else could scream the word _awkward_ than this moment.

"Okay." Ryan spoke up, and without hesitating, started to kiss Spencer.

Spencer gave a startled sound, but also became absorbed in the kiss.

Ryan's heart was beating with adrenaline, but not from the kiss. More like the feeling of expecting what was going to come next. He pulled away, with Spencer grinning.

" _Whoa_ ," the drummer said. "I mean... whoa. This feels so crazy."

Brendon stared at his two friends, kind of aroused. He also wanted to try kissing one of them, but was too afraid to ask.

Ryan flushed, because Spencer and Brendon were looking at him. "What now?"

"I liked the kiss," Spencer said. "Um, yeah."

Brendon narrowed his eyes a bit. He wanted to kiss Ryan, but was afraid of rejection. Especially with Spencer sitting with them, who actually got a kiss.

Fortunately, Spencer had the next thought. "How about you and Ryan kiss, Bren?"

"Yeah." Brendon went up from his spot, and stood in front of Ryan.

Ryan went up, too, and they clumsily connected their lips together.

And, oh god, Brendon felt it hit him at once. He loved kissing Ryan. So much. He gave a growl at the back of his throat, immediately feeling possessive.

Spencer watched with his eyes widened. He cleared his throat, but his friends didn't seem to hear.

Eventually Brendon released his hold for air. Ryan's breathing was also erratic, and lips swollen.

"I'm guessing you guys enjoyed that," Spencer said.

Ryan was tempted to stick his tongue out in a childish manner, but decided against it.

"Wow. Okay." Brendon sat back on the bed, legs open, hoping to relieve the obvious pressure in his pants.

"So if we liked it what does that mean?" Spencer asked.

Ryan shrugged.

Brendon licked his lips, wondering why it felt what they were doing was wrong. It seemed really dirty. But, fuck, it was amazing. "You guys don't mind if I, hm, you know." Brendon waited for a reply.

"No problem." Spencer laughed awkwardly. "Go ahead."

Feeling the stares on him, Brendon yanked his pants and underwear low enough to start jerking off. Spencer did the same, while Ryan held back.

Ryan wanted to join, but he was kind of self-conscious about masturbating. He tried not to watch, but heard the moans and gasps. His pants tightened, and he cursed softly to himself. _Don't think about it_ , he chided. _Think about... music_. _Like, new songs to write_. With a quick peek at Brendon, he knew the problem wouldn't go away.

Once Spencer and Brendon were finished, adjusting their clothing, it was silent again.

"Do you need help?" Brendon asked. He was staring directly at Ryan.

"Me? Ohh, uhm, okay." The word slipped out of Ryan's mouth before he could fully think about it, but he didn't take it back.

Brendon reached over, sliding down Ryan's skinny jeans. Although instead of putting them halfway down they went down to his ankles. He did the same with the boxers.

Ryan tried to relax, but felt nervous. Spencer went on the other side of him.

Brendon started to pump Ryan's cock, and Ryan tried to keep quiet through it. Spencer slipped a hand under Ryan's t-shirt and twisted one of his nipples, hard.

Ryan gave a small cry from both pain and pleasure. He closed his eyes, focusing on coming. His other nipple was pinched, and he writhed helplessly, feeling his stomach doing a big swoop.

He wasn't sure if the moans and pants were his own, and if they were, it was pretty embarrassing. Once he felt the familiar sensation, balls tightening and back arcing, his cum spurted out.

Brendon slicked his come-covered hand over Ryan's cock, and for a moment they laid there controlling their breaths.

Ryan felt his eyes drooping, and before he knew it, he fell asleep, both exhausted and spent.

Brendon reddened at what he and Spencer had done, but felt satisfied. He and Spencer didn't notice the cabin door opening, but once they did it was too late.

"What the fuck?" Jon Walker stood, staring at the sight before him. His band mates were on the same bed, with Ryan's lower half exposed.

Spencer scrambled out of the bed and said, "Why are you here?" just as Brendon threw a blanket over Ryan.

"I live here!" Jon shook his head. "Wow, I always wanted to say that. Anyway, let me guess. You two fucked Ryan so hard that he fell asleep."

Brendon and Spencer glanced at each other. "Yep," they said simultaneously. After all, the truth that they helped Ryan masturbate seemed stupid to say.

Jon glared. "Seriously? How could you guys do that?"

"Listen, we weren't thinking -" Spencer began, afraid that their friend might be disgusted.

"Damn right you weren't!" Jon exploded. "After all, I am your friend. Why couldn't I join?"

"Next time?" Brendon suggested, feeling both relieved and slightly confused.


End file.
